Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck is one of the main characters in the DuckTales (2017) Series. Personality Donald Duck is a caring, devoted, independent and fiery duck who takes responsibility for his sister's kids as their guardian. Giving them love and protection as if they were his own children, doing anything to protect them from harm's way. Donald is extremely overprotective of his nephews, to the point where he feels uncomfortable leaving them alone. Before the nephews met Scrooge McDuck, Donald never let them venture far, keeping a close eye on them as they tend to sneak away; as seen in the comic The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse. Yet once when he realized how capable they were during their first adventure with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the pilot episode, Donald gives them the freedom to have adventures with Scrooge, albeit originally on birthdays or federal holidays. Donald has an altruism and compassion for his family as well as other people, often answering requests to lend a hand. Even if either party may have treated him poorly in the past. Such as when he allowed Flintheart Glomgold's henchmen access to the submarine while Atlantis was falling apart. He does the same thing in The House of the Lucky Gander! where he tries to help his cousin Gladstone despite the fact that he despises Gladstone's gloating luck and lax behavior. Donald is an honest, straight-forward, passionate person, as when something is unfair or has angered him, he is the one to express his opinion on it in the loudest way possible. He doesn't hold back to express his fury and love, often resorting to temper tantrums or as an outlet. This has gotten him into trouble, as his anger almost always leads to a chaotic rampage of quacking and a chain of comedic destruction. However, this can be used against his enemies. This is well displayed in Daytrip of Doom!, where Donald single-handedly took on two of the Beagle Boy out of sheer rage for the kidnappers ransoming his boys. He can also be quite stubborn, holding a high value to his independence and to his desires. In the same episode, Donald's attitude towards Mrs. Beakley in regards to her house rules is dismissive, to say the least, as he openly opposes her for any form of assistance. This self-proclaimed competition is immediately ignored, however, after finding the ransom note tied to a brick. Although generally well-meaning, Donald can prove to be unpredictable, as well as a "financial risk," as put by Huey in Who is Gizmoduck!. His explosive temper can be set off on moments of frustration, impatience, and typically when nothing goes his way. This is likely due to his outstandingly terrible luck. In The House of the Lucky Gander! it was stated by Louie that Donald was "the unluckiest duck in the world." Donald's luck has been shown to extend to various levels of unfortunate circumstances, including physical injury, property damage, vocal misunderstandings, misplaced respect from others, unintended massive responsibilities, and a bittersweet lack of previous interests. Even though his misfortunes set him up for failure, Louie states the best thing about Donald is that he never gives up. Persistent, unyielding, devoted, and incredibly committed, Donald's misadventures make him a survivor, a quality his nephews respect. Webby even went as far as describing him as a daring hero in Woo-oo!. Through all of Donald's emotional tendency of affection, protectiveness, and fury, Donald has shown to be insecure, as nothing comes easy for him. The opinion of others can sometimes drag him into being depressed. This is well shown in The House of the Lucky Gander!, where Donald's bad luck brings him down while his cousin Gladstone's good luck gives him everything, causing Donald to feel like a loser. Donald is discouraged further when his nephews favor Gladstone and Scrooge more than him, making him feeling hurt and belittled. This however has been known to change over the course of the series. As seen in The Shadow War!, when asked by Webby to say one nice thing about a relative, the nephews prefer to only say nice things about Donald since after hearing about the story of what happened to their mother, they begin to understand how devoted he is to his family, as well as the reasoning to why Donald has always been so overprotective of them in their lives. This cheers Donald up very much, knowing his nephews meant every word and allowing him to feel achieved as a guardian to them for all these years. Despite his shortcomings, Donald's positivity, loyalty and perseverance shines when he gives his all for the ones he loves. Physical Appearance Donald Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with light blue eyes and a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He usually wears a sleek black sailor shirt with a white cap to match. Skills and Abilities Despite Donald's bad luck, his abilities are in his bravery, determination and will to fight when he has to. This usually is brought when he is protecting his family. During these times when Donald gets angry, his abilities switch into high-gear. He becomes stronger, faster and way more determined. This is well shown in The House of The Lucky Gander! and Daytrip of Doom! This is used when his family (more specifically his nephews) are in danger, and Donald's anger trigger with his protectiveness compromise and he becomes bolder in saving those who are important to him. Relationships Family Scrooge McDuck Donald is Scrooge McDuck's nephew through his youngest sister Hortense McDuck. Scrooge and Donald spent a lot of time together when Donald was younger. Donald and his sister, Della, went on many adventures with Scrooge. After Della got lost in space in a rocket Scrooge had built for her, Donald stopped speaking to Scrooge. This led to a ten year estranged period. In Woo-oo!, Donald found himself forced to call on Scrooge to babysit Huey, Dewey, and Louie while he went to a job interview. Donald was sceptical and nervous to leave his nephews with Scrooge and later had his fears confirmed when he learned of Scrooge's including the boys on his expedition to Atlantis. However, he eventually realized that Scrooge could also teach the boys how to survive tough situations. Immediately afterwards, Donald's houseboat exploding caused Donald and the boys to move in with Scrooge. At times, Donald and Scrooge have shown they still care for one another deep down, as seen in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! when Donald and Scrooge share a brief hug over winning, but try to shrug it off as nothing with a handshake soon after. Scrooge then admits he considers Donald a moocher that lives in his pool that eats his food. He and Scrooge mostly have a love-hate relationship. Della Duck Della is Donald's twin sister who is currently lost, so Donald does her the favor of taking care of her kids and raising them. Not much is said about Donald and Della's relationship, but based on Donald's behavior in The Spear of Selene!, it's shown that Donald is very sensitive about her disappearance. Before Della crash landed on the moon, Donald and Della were very close, as they traveled the world and went on adventures with their uncle Scrooge. Their relationship however had ended on a sour note for more than 10 years, as explained in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! when Donald was seen yelling at Della in a flashback about the risks of the outer space expedition she was intending on achieving. It is unknown whether or not they had another conversation before Della stole the Spear of Selene. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald's nephews and as well as being their uncle, Donald is also their guardian. Even though they can be troublesome, Donald loves them unconditionally as if they were his own kids, and ten years with then has brought him to the point where Donald has become an overprotective father-figure to the triplets. In the events of Woo-oo! his protectiveness has went to a ridiculous point, as seen in his pictures of them where Donald helped Dewey's first steps while being surrounded by pillows, and when Donald haf Huey wear football armor just to be the water boy. Yet even if he goes overboard with his parental nature, his heart is in the right place. Donald will become very bold and throw himself into danger to save them, which shows when he saved Dewey from being killed in Atlantis. And in Daytrip of Doom! Donald fought two Beagle Boys (who kidnapped his kids) at the same time to save his nephews. Gladstone Gander Donald and Gladstone are cousins, and as they grew up they spent a lot of time together. However, even though they're family, Donald always had a strong dislike and was envious of Gladstone's luck. During their time growing up together, whenever something good happened to Gladstone, something bad happened to Donald; this irritated Donald making him feel insignificant. Yet despite their difference Donald would still help him out because Donald is always there for family. This is shown in The House of The Lucky Gander!. Webby Vanderquack Webby is a fan of Donald Duck. She sees him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. As seen in The House of The Lucky Gander!, when Donald won, she hugged him. Then, in The Shadow War! when Donald said, ``Get away from my kids`` there was an implication that Donald had adopted and accepted her as an honorary niece. Bentina Beakley Donald Duck knew Mrs. Beakley when he was younger during his "better" time with his Uncle Scrooge. At the end of Woo-oo!, when Beakley talked to her granddaughter Webby, and allowed her to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge, her influence led to Donald giving his nephews more freedom and permission to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. However, in Daytrip of Doom!, Donald and Beakley got into a fight over house rules, with Beakley getting into an argument with Donald about breaking fire laws and using up the water bill. This, in turn, caused Donald to order multiple generators for his boat, with Beakley making the remark "He is going to kill himself." They finally worked together when Donald showed her the ransom note left by the Beagle Boys. When they went up against the Beagle Boys, Beakley was impressed how tough Donald was and by the end of the episode, Donald and Beakley were talking and appeared to be getting along better than before. Friends Daisy Duck Daisy Duck is Donald's girlfriend. She always nags in an attempt to change him for the better. Despite his flaws, Daisy is always there for him. Fanon DuckTales: War for Duckburg Donald Duck is one of the main protagonists of the series. The story opens with Donald having a birthday party with his family involving the promethean candle. Just as he throws the candle out the window, the Fire Nation invasion of Duckburg begins. When the invasion gets worse. Donald has no choice but to say goodbye to his houseboat and McDuck Manor for the time being. During the events of Book 1, Donald develops hatred for Zuko and always has the tendency to lose to a being called the Black Spirit and tries to unmask "him" at one point. He is also issued a parking ticket at one time. He also fights at St. Canard despite his bad luck and is able to beat Malu. After Admiral Zhao's defeat and death, Donald gasps when the Black Spirit's mask cracks and is revealed to be Della in disguise and cries on her shoulders he is sorry for yelling at her. Donald is said to the best albeit clumsiest cook and best boat pilot in the Anti-Fire Nation Coalition army. Quotes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Adults Category:Funny Characters Category:Caballeros Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Fighters Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Famous Category:Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Unlucky Characters Category:Brothers Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:The Real Gladstone Category:Pessimists